Friendship is Amazing
Jimmy is doing stunts in Lucius's mansion with Beezy and Heloise. Lucius is staring at a statue of a tall and muscular version of himself. LUCIUS: I could stare at this for days. Jimmy crushes the statue. JIMMY: Oops. LUCIUS: No! My statue that looks just like me! Two-shoes, I am going to punish you by banishing you to another world. A world more terrifying than Miseryvile. HELOISE: *Gasp*! Heloise goes in front of Jimmy. HELOISE: If you're gonna banish Jimmy to another world, you're gonna have to banish me too. Beezy comes to Jimmy. BEEZY: Yeah! Me seven. LUCIUS: Hmmm... Leave Jimmy unpunished, or loose my best inventor and my only son? Not punish Jimmy, or loose my inventor and son?... Goodbye everybody! Lucius snaps his fingers and the three disappear. The three reappear in Ponyvile. Twilight and Applejack walk towards them. APPLEJACK: What in tarnation is going on here? JIMMY & BEEZY: OH! WHAT CUTE PONIES! Jimmy hugs Twilight and Beezy hugs Applejack. HELOISE: Looks like Lucius's definition of terrifying is different from ours. RARITY: Your voice sounds like mine! AUTHOR: The reason I made this fanfic ladies and gentlemen! Jimmy and Beezy stop hugging the ponies. FLUTTERSHY: I've never seen species like these before. Those two look like monkeys with manes instead of fur. And that big red one looks like a bunch of different animals. BEEZY: I'm a monster. HELOISE: I don't know what I am. JIMMY: And I'm a human. RAINBOW DASH: You've got to be kidding. LYRA: HA! I TOLD you humans exist! You owe me 10 bits. Rainbow gives Lyra 10 bits. PINKIE PIE: Oh! We got some new friends? This calls for a party. One party later... TWILIGHT: So you three are from another world and where banished here by his father? JIMMY: Yep. TWILIGHT: Well luckily for you, I know a teleportation spell. The spell requires ropycight. They are dark purple rocks, but when they're near a true love's kiss, they gain energy used for advance teleportation spells. JIMMY: Ugh! Would it kill the author to make one fanfic where Heloise and I don't kiss? TWILIGHT: Fine. I'll make a teleporting machine. But I'm gonna need some help. HELOISE: I'm on it. JIMMY: Me too. I got us into this mess, so I should help get us out. HELOISE: No you won't. I'm afraid you might mess things up. And that goes double for you Beezy. Beezy is laying on a bench BEEZY: I didn't want to help anyway. Heloise and Twilight work on the teleporter machine. Jimmy Beezy and Heloise are standing in the machine. JIMMY: Thanks for everything. And if you need help, you know who to call. TWILIGHT: Who? JIMMY: ...Just press the button. Twilight presses the button and the three get teleported. BEEZY: Miseryvile sure has changed since we've been gone. HELOISE: I don't think this is Miseryvile. The three are at the Total drama world. JIMMY: Maybe we should have went with the ropycight. MIKE: Your voice sounds like mine! THE END =Trivia= *Ropycite is a play on the word copyright. It is also a key item in a scrapped fanfiction. Jimmy wishes to visit his original word. Heloise creates a device that can send people to other worlds and it runs on ropycite. The more roppycite it uses, the more worlds it has access to. Heloise travels with Jimmy not only to guide him, but to see what his world is like. Bezzy come along too which gives Heloise the idea to use hologram disguises so they would fit in no matter which world they're in. The franchises they crossover with not only include My little pony and Total drama, but other recent cartoons such as Kid vs. Kat, Kick Buttowski, Adventure time and Gravity falls. *Ropycite was origionally going to be they way Jimmy and the others return to Miseryvill. Here is the script: **TWILIGHT: They are dark purple rocks, but when they're near a true love's kiss, they gain energy used for advance teleportation spells. **JIMMY: So we'll use Rarity and Spike? **TWILIGHT: No, the two have to be similar species. **JIMMY: What about your brother and sister in-law your brother and sister in-law kiss? **TWILIGHT: They're far away right now. It would be more efficient if you two. **JIMMY: We'll technically, we're not sure if Heloise is even Girl. **TWILIGHT: WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND KISS ALREADY?! **Twilight uses her magic to make Jimmy and Heloise kiss.